Movie Night
by sylar1610
Summary: When Peyton is to sick to have a movie night with Brooke Mouth does instead and something magical happens.


Movie Night

Brooke Davis was lying of her couch waiting patiently for her friend Peyton Sawyer to come over and watch movies with her. They had been planning to watch movie together all week. They had been fighting for ages over Lucas but now they had finally gotten their friendship back on track. She was still jealous that her friends all had boyfriends and girlfriends and sponses in Nathan and Haley case.

The phone began to ring. She answered it. ' Hey B Davis' Peyton said on the other end of the line. 'Hey P Sawyer, where are you' she asked. 'I can't come over i've got a cold' she said 'Sorry'. They hung up and Brooke was wondering what to do. Haley on a date with Nathan and Rachel well god only knows where she is. Could she just watch the movies alone

Ding, Dong, someone was at the door. She went to answer it. It was Mouth. 'Hey Brooke, you left your coat at Karen's cafe so i brought it over' he said handing her the coat.

A thought popped into Brooke's head and she smiled 'Hey Lips' she said. 'It Mouth, Brooke everyone calls me Mouth' he said. 'I didn't realise i was everyone, i thought i was special' she said sweetly. 'You are special Brooke' he said. 'Then i have my own special nickname for you' she said.

He smiled and began to walk away. 'Hey don't go Mouth, I want to ask you something?' Brooke said. 'What?' Mouth asked. 'See Peyton and me were going to have a movie night tonight but she's sick, so do you want to watch movies with me?' she said pleading 'Their not chick flicks'

'That sounds great' he said entering the house. 'Just take a sit on the couch and i'll be there in a minute' she said walking in the kitchen. She picked up the bowl of popcorn and a bottle of coke. 'So what movie do you want to watch first Friday the 13th or x-men 2' Brooke asked. 'You watch X men movie' he asked suspiciously. 'Yeah Hugh Jackman is hot' she said.

They decided to watch Friday the 13th. EHH they screamed at the end when Jason jumped out of the lake and grabbed the girl. 'That was scary movie' Brooke said. 'Could you imagine if that happen to us, i mean our group is a lot like those kids' Mouth said.

'Rachel would probably be the first to die' Brooke said smiling. 'Why do you say that?' he asked. Everyone know in horror movies the slutty girl always dies first' she said laughing

'Hey, don't say that about her, she nice' Mouth said. 'Oh come on Mouth how can you defend her, she broke your heart ' she said. 'It was my fault, I was a fool to think that a girl like her would be interested in a guy like me' he said sadly

Brooke stood shocked at what he said and nearly shouted ' Don't say that Mouth you are a great guy, one of the few decent guys I know, any girl would be lucky to be with you and Rachel is a moron for not seeing that'. 'You don't mean that Brooke' he said shyly

Like hell I don't, Mouth you would be a great boyfriend, you're kind and loyal and inhumanly sweet and thoughtful and selfless and caring and you never judge anyone and you always give people second chances even when we don't deserve them'.

Mouth looked very touched and he said 'You really think that highly of me Brooke'. 'Yes i do' she said trying to hold back tries 'Know why, you are the only guy in my life i can count on, the one who's always there for me'

They wipped away the tries and sat down to watch X men 2. They really enjoyed the movie , they thought it was the best in the trilogy. ' Hey Mouth if you could have a superpower what would it be' she asked. 'I don't know, maybe shapeshifting, what about you?'. 'That's easy but first tell me why you would want shapeshifting'. 'I guess so I can make myself handsome' he said embarassed. 'Mouth, you shouldn't be embarassed about your looks, you are gorgeous' Brooke said. He smiled and said 'So what power would you want'. 'That easy flight because i've always want to be able to fly like a bird' she said.

After X men 2 they decided to watch Gremilins. At the end of it they began to talk. 'That movie's still good everytime i see it' Brooke said 'And Gizmo's so cute, I wish i could have him as a pet'. 'Bad idea' Mouth said ' Weren't you watching the movie it lead to horrible little monster destroying Tree Hill. 'Aww' she whined 'That too bad '

Mouth checked his watch and realised how late it was. 'I've got to go home Brooke' Mouth said. Brooke began to wolk her friend to the door and just as she opened the door she looked at Mouth and thought to herself.

He's always there for me, i can always count on him, he'd do anything to make me happy, he won't cheat on me or leave me and he loves me more than anything. It was then that she realised Mouth was the perfect boyfriend.

She grabbed Mouth and pulled him into a soft loving kiss. He response by kissing her back and putting his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. 'Same time tommorrow' she asked. 'Its a date' he replied as he pratically skipped home

Brooke closed the door and went to bed. Ever since Lucas broke heart(twice) she was too afraid to give it to anyone else for fear they would break it but with Mouth she wasn't afraid. For she knew that if she gave him her heart he would give her his completely and she knew he would treasure it and protect it .

Yes this was the beginning of a great relationship


End file.
